Vela
by White and Black Girl
Summary: Sasuke sabe que se encuentra dentro de la oscuridad del cruel mundo, sin ninguna luz. Es consciente de que Sakura, la vela que iluminaba su mundo, ya no está.


**Vaya... Hace bastante tiempo que no publicaba nada por estos lares. **

**Es bueno volver. **

**En fin, espero que disfruten esta historia :)**

* * *

**VELA**

El cielo, gris y lleno de melancolía y tristeza. Las nubes de tormenta, delegadas de la muerte, anuncian un futuro funeral. El viento arrastra consigo las lágrimas de un ser inocente, blanco y lleno de pureza. El destino, cruel e insensible, sabe qué es lo que pasará, quién abandonará la tierra de los vivos y cuál será la razón de tal deserción; pero no dice nada, solo se mantiene en un frío silencio, esperando la tragedia que pronto ocurrirá.

Silencio es lo único que hay en el ambiente. Mientras que la tempestad se comienza a hacer notar, los cuervos, pájaros maquiavélicos, observan la escena que se desarrolla frente a sus oscuras orbes. No graznan, no avisan, solo se guardan las advertencias entre sus sedosas plumas negras. Quieren ver una tragedia, desean presenciar el dolor ajeno, anhelan sentir la muerte. Apoyados sobre las ramas de los árboles que rodean aquel lúgubre acantilado, actúan como espectadores.

Las olas golpean con fervor la parte inferior del aterrador abismo de rocas grises. El ritmo que marcan, rápido y fuerte, avisa que pronto lágrimas serán derramadas por la injusticia que ocurrirá. La fría temperatura, acompañada de la llovizna que recién empezó, le otorga una sensación de vacío al paisaje.

Un trueno se oye, un rayo se ve. Ambos, hermanos desde siempre, brindan una última despedida al ser, de ojos brillantes y puros, que se irá.

Los espíritus de los difuntos fallecidos miran, desde donde están, la escena, al mismo tiempo en el que sollozan con desesperación; pero no pueden hacer nada. Nadie intervendrá, ni una sola criatura evitará lo que sucederá.

Aquella joven de ojos llenos de vitalidad y fortaleza, con las manos unidas y un aura de tranquilidad, presiente su final. Recuerda todo lo vivido, espera lo que vendrá. No siente miedo porque sabe que, con o sin él, el asunto no cambiará. Sonríe con una pincelada de dolor. En su pecho se forma un agujero que poco a poco se va expandiendo. No puede evitar que a su memoria llegue una promesa rota e irreal, que años atrás parecía posible de cumplir. Cierra los ojos y vislumbra una sonrisa radiante y unos ojos tan azules como el ilimitado cielo. La tristeza toca su alma, pero no le molesta. Siente que con cada segundo su final, acompañado por la liberación que anheló por mucho tiempo, se acerca. Ríe con felicidad y vuelve a abrir sus bellas orbes esmeralda, tan hermosas como dos gemas.

—Sakura…

No es más que un tenebroso susurro, pero ella puede oírlo. Gira su rostro sin dejar su amorosa sonrisa atrás. Se encuentra con una figura esbelta cubierta con una oscura capa que refleja los gritos y súplicas de quienes padecieron bajo su espada maldita. Los ojos de aquel ser, inyectados con sangre fresca, la observan, intentándola intimidar, pero no lo logran. Impregnado con un aura de imponencia, aquel joven de oscuros deseos empieza a caminar, acercándose cada vez más al cuerpo, todavía vivo, de su presa.

El cielo rompe en llanto. Gotas sucias e impuras mojan todo lo que está a su alcance. Los truenos y relámpagos se presentan. Las nubes forman un círculo sobre los protagonistas de la escena. Quieren protegerlos, a ella de su cruel destino y a él de su oscuro pasado. Lamentablemente, no pueden intervenir en lo que va a ocurrir.

El muchacho de ojos rojos ya está frente a su víctima. Levanta su mano derecha y acaricia cuidadosamente, pero con frialdad, su mejilla derecha. Ella lo observa con lágrimas en los ojos. No dice nada porque las palabras sobran. Quiere que todo acabe de una vez, quiere que dejen de lastimarse mutuamente.

—Acaba con esto de una vez, Sasuke. —Su voz, débil y angelical, resuena en el lugar. Él ignora sus palabras—. Por favor, solo hazlo. —Su rostro se empapa de lágrimas entremezcladas con gotas frías.

Su ejecutor, en ningún momento, cambia su expresión facial. Siempre se mantiene inmutable, como si la situación no afectase su corazón, como si sus recuerdos del pasado no tuvieran ningún valor. Su mirada, cargada de indiferencia poco natural en el ser humano, se posa sobre el mango de la espada que lleva adherida a su cintura. De manera casi imperceptible, un destello de tristeza aparece en sus ojos. Lentamente, con su mano desocupada, toca el mango para finalmente agarrarlo. Un leve temblor sacude su cuerpo, pero él lo ignora. Desenfunde su arma maldita y Sakura no puede evitar que más lágrimas fluyan. Duele, pero es lo mejor para ambos.

El cielo, prediciendo lo que ocurrirá, se cubre de negrura. Los cuervos no se mueven, sólo observan a aquellas pobres y desgraciadas almas. Los pétalos de las flores más cercanas son repartidos por acción del viento, que azota los cuerpos destrozados de aquellas criaturas vivas y desgraciadas.

La angelical muchacha, de corazón sincero y dorado, con su mano derecha, limpia el agua salada presente en su níveo rostro. Cierra los ojos y suspira. Intenta sonreír, pero no lo consigue del todo. Sabe que ese es su final, sin embargo no le importa. Lo previó desde un principio, cuando lo vio, luego de tres largos años de búsqueda desesperada, en aquella tétrica guarida perteneciente a su maestro de ojos amarillos y ambiciosos.

El joven de cabellos azabaches, con un tinte de vacilación, se separa de su presa. Apretando los labios coloca entre ambos su espada, cuya punta señala directamente al abdomen de la joven.

—Sasuke, nunca lamenté habernos conocido, y jamás lo haré.

Aquella inocente criatura murmura sus últimas palabras antes de sentir cómo su cuerpo es perforado por la insensible y fría espada. Tose y de su boca sale líquido escarlata. Con sus últimas fuerzas, camina hacia atrás, sin siquiera mirar. Quiere se tragada por el tranquilo mar porque no desea provocar más dolor a aquel joven de pasado tormentoso. Finalmente su cuerpo cae y se interna en la profundidad de la calma atemporal.

Los cuervos sobrevuelan la zona. La tormenta enfurece y descarga su ira sobre el joven de alma corroída, quien da media vuelta y se aleja del lugar.

_Sasuke sabe que se encuentra dentro de la oscuridad del cruel mundo, sin ninguna luz. Es consciente de que Sakura, la vela que iluminaba su mundo, ya no está._


End file.
